


Good Morning, My Sweet Cat

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Death, Lots and Lots of Death, Necrophilia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbly, her head throbs and her vision is blurry. Gamzee is nearby - the scent of facepaint and sweat is so strong near him - and she can hear the movement of flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Sweet Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the best thing to read if you're easily disgusted/triggered/frightened. If you read the tags you know where you belong in regards to this fanfic.

She stares up at him through one eye, the other swollen shut with a sweet, plum-colored bruise blossoming over it; lazily, her pupil follows the trail of motions made by his bloody and calloused hands, slightly moving her eyebrow as his hand comes to rest cooly on her bruised stomach. Green welts fill up areas where gray should be and Gamzee slides his hands over them softly - as if he's been delicate with her before, his claws leaving small lines here and there. They vanish - his anger, for now, is gone and he's been consumed with sicker desires. Once his hand lands on her breast does she make a small noise, something like a squeak but far weaker and halfhearted. She's dead, going to die, and she can manage to accept that while her brain is half busted as is and the only troll she came to rely on is three yards away, bow around his neck and knee bent awkwardly. She's going to swim through dreambubbles and meet Pounce again and that's all okay, but fear still manages to make a presence in the back of her mind as Gamzee looks down at her bloodied and bruised face and breathes heavily. 

"Bitches ain't supposed to MOTHERFUCKING SPEAK when they ain't got no brains."

Her breathing makes a small pop of sorts. He snarls at her, confused, but so is she. Had she been attempted to scream? Or yowl?

"Haha... hahaha, alright, bitch. You do your shit and I'mma do mine, 'kay? But, ya gotta listen, okay...?" Gamzee leans in close and she hardly acknowledges her own blood splattered along his cheeks and the dripping indigo coming from his nose and flesh. A small bit of satisfaction comes through her, Equius might have told her to respect the highblood, but, deep down, the stupid musclebeast-lover would have been proud of her, too. However, satisfaction leaves her entirely body as Gamzee screams down at her: "FOLLOW MY RULES OF COMMAND AND SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH."

Nepeta rests her eye and stares down at the club on the ground, making no noises or attempts to stop him as it disappears from its spot on the splattered floor and finds a soft spot between her horns.

 

Much to her dismay, she awakes. Numbly, her head throbs and her vision is blurry. Gamzee is nearby - the scent of facepaint and sweat is so strong near him - and she can hear the movement of flesh. When he walks back some time later, brown blood is dripping from his fingers and sliding off his receding bulge in a way that, as she is only so aware, Nepeta defines as okay. Whatever, Mr. Makara, you do your thing and I'll... lay here, maybe shut my eyes. But, again, he notices her lazily moving eye, except now he smiles as if she is a guest. "Nepeta, Nep-Et-TA! Hahaha... Shit. Welcome back to the MOTHERFUCKING DARK CARNIVAL, MY FUCKING SISTER." This time around, fear cannot curdle her stomach and it doesn't care much to make itself known with any other emotions. "Ha. Haha... Y-Ya know, sister... I'm a bit surprised to see you MOTHERFUCKING BREATHING for someone who, ha..." He holds his chest and coughs a bit. "Shit. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Suddenly turned, Nepeta spies Eridan's severed head sitting on the floor a few feet away. 

"I've always up and motherfuckin' hated you, bro. Fucking planning to all up and KILL A BILLION TROLLS, YOU SICK FUCK." He coughs once, but then laughs easily. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did, haha... MR. FUCKING AMPURRA SAY SOMETHING?"

She notices the pun but can't care all that much. 

"Nah, nah... sorry, sea brother... no motherfuckin' cat be wanting your fishy ass. Wait, WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Gamzee slams the head back to the ground and a sloshy, thick noise erupts once it makes contact with the gray surface. Eridan's head lays, facing downward, one of his horns beginning to fall of his skull. "Stupid bitch."

 

She's moved when she awakes again and cannot remember who she is. There's a blue faced troll staring at her - well, just the head, and the eyes are lulling to either side of his face, pupils disappearing. She feels a pang of pity - whether it be red or pale she cannot tell - but limply shifts to look away from him. The purple blooded troll - he's familiar, definitely, but she can't figure why. 

He seems friendly, though. When he turns to see her staring up at him, his sharp teeth show in a grin. "SUP, SISTER."

She wish he wouldn't scream but realizes that talking really hurts. Hell, thinking really hurts. What the fuck?

"I MAY HAVE BEATEN YOU AGAIN, but just for the hell of it, haha..." He coughs and she ponders the word 'again'. Once the cough leaves his throat and he can breathe a bit normally, he grins back down at her. "You enjoyin' your moirial over there, motherfucker? He seemed to all up and fucking miss you, so... I figured, WHY THE MOTHERFUCK NOT?" 

She attempts to shrug but her side hurts horribly. Something tells her that one of her collarbones may be broken. 

"Haha... you know, though, sister... It's getting close to your MOTHERFUCKING TIME. As much as I'd love to, haha... motherfuckin' ravish you, my sister, I do believe it's about time we parted paths, huh?" The troll wipes at his face - small flecks of what she assumes to be his blood - falling onto his palms. "I think that LIL' FUCKING SCRATCH YOU ALL UP AND SERVED ME might be gettin'," he coughs a bit and has to catch his breath. "Infected."

"Seein' how you've been such a FANTASTIC MOTHERFUCKING GUEST, I'm almost thinkin' of lettin' you go... But, haha... something tells me that you might all up and motherfucking tattle on me, you WICKED SON OF A BITCH."

"You mute, motherfucker?"

"MOTHERFUCKING SPEAK TO ME."

Shrugging only brings more pain so she decides laying there, limp and useless, is best. 

"YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY MOTHERFUCKING NERVES." Limping and coughing, he walks over to a table and - there's a short bursts of honks that make her ears ring - and pulls off a club that has a bright shade of purple coloring it. "Haha, y'know what I was sayin' about your time? Yeah, yeah, well..." He licks his lips and brings the club to rest in the palm of his other hand. "It may as well be THE MOTHERFUCKING TIME."

She squints her one eyes and stares at the tears rolling down his dirty cheeks, but hardly has a moment to realize all that's happening because there's a pounding sound and everything goes black. 

 

Equius hugs her tight and confesses how dumb he had been and he's so, so sorry. She purrs and pets his shivering shoulders, secretly wanting to rip him apart because she knows, she KNOWS he could have stopped Gamzee. Anger fades, though, and she sighs sadly. It's not as if it matters now.


End file.
